User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Forest 1" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 01:41, November 26, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) MWAHAHAHAHA Dumb new guys! DMSwordsmaster 17:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC)DMSwordsmaster Submarine Shrine Personally I believe it will be a Roundhead Eel, but I'm not sure. I'll let myself get surprised by it. --Yonder 03:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't care what enemy, if it at least drops cards I'm happy with it. Also, please don't do an art contest on the wiki. You can request one at the forum, but the wiki is all about info. --Yonder 21:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Pixel Art I'm on a Mac, so I use Pixen, which is a lot better than Paint. page/ '' 21:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm just getting kinda lazy nowadays, tho. ''page/ '' 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wheel Core This is a Fan made boss- I made it myself. Before you start saying "The wires arent evenly alligned" or "it doesn't look like book picture", for 1, imagine it rolled, making the wires look like that. For 2, yea, its easier making it sit straight up then in that akward turn position. Ciao DMSwordsmaster 15:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Wheel thing Did u really make it urself? 15:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC)\ -.- Read above DMSwordsmaster 17:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Green One Arrow Oh, I see now. Thank you for doing so. --Yonder 22:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Fanart Hey nice new enemy! have you inspired it on on of mine? three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 18:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Enemies thanks. i, mostly inspire myself on others.Fire InThe Hole three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 15:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC). could you also please shut up about them, because i meant the bat thing like that and i am working on it,so. i asked about the smiley stick thing last time.three things are awesome. SR,PG and dan-ball wiki. 14:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Fire InThe Hole.I just ask you not to help me okay? Proof If so, then please explain this: Red arrows: homing capabilities. Green arrows: direction of heat blur. --Yonder 22:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) heat blur is left/right, not up/down. if you want a real proof that DONT home in, try dragging a character behind a laser shot from Grey Box Walker and see if it curves to the character Thank you note from Qucka777 DMSwordsmaster, u are a true friend, even though u just helped me out, so repond to me, so i can add u as a friend somewhere. i am on youtube, my name is, thegoire on facebook, my real name is Gregoire Xavier Seaman. catch ya later! Retrieved from Awsome TeamBy Qucka777 lol, i couldnt find ur youtube page ( : Hey Hey, i wasnt spamming i was erasing the spam that was on the page!-antibarba77 thanks for telling me, these guys are idiots for destroying genious work! hey, use the signature button to make your name,it is faster then typing your name! Logologologol 16:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Temple Hey, can I use your Wheel Core image for the Jungle Temple page I'm creating? (ALL credit goes to you for creativity, art, etc.) Please take note that I'll also need the images for its statistics and attacks. P.S: How ''do ''you make images that great? ??? What are the raison of the wheel core are weakness of freeze?Poisonshot 12:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Care to explain? ... HankGuideDude 13:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Dont would block me.The poisoner 16:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) And also,i create a ''Wiki. Vampire IIf it looks like a vampire, why some people are voting for dragon just because it has a bad sound?The poisoner 21:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) And also, moron is an insult.Please refresh you. You will get banned because: #I a fun user. #I not make spam! #I a user which help other. I not wand help you.